


Steady Ground

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: 30 Days of Whump-Ironstrange Edition [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Whump Prompt Challenge, BAMF Stephen Strange, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fainting, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Stephen overworks himself and his magic in battle. He's taken care of course.Day 5: Fainting





	Steady Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Check the first story for the prompt list!
> 
> *Not daily uploads, just whenever inspiration strikes. 
> 
> Day 5: Fainting

Stephen coughed on the dust swirling in the air, head tilted down and away from the brightness of the sun. Next to him, Tony’s presence, encased in armour did nothing to fix the ache in the back of his skull or the exhaustion spreading throughout his limbs. Stephen blinked at Wong, who stood on his other side, hands still clenched in a fist as though anticipating another wave of enemies.

The battle had been long and weary. Stephen couldn’t quite figure out at which point he decided they wouldn’t make it. Probably around the fourth wave and the moment when his magic unexpectedly stuttered, only to be saved by Wanda and Wong.

The attack had been timed perfectly. Stephen had been working hard on warding for the past week and his strength was at an all time low. Wong had already suggested they had a traitor at Kamar-Taj, somebody who wasn’t too happy the Ancient One had passed along her leadership to him. Whoever they were, they had sought to discredit Stephen through a spectacular failure.

Luckily, they had failed. Between the aid of the Avengers and Stephen’s final push of only moments before in a fit of desperation, their enemies were gone, and Stephen was left feeling like his heart was about to give out.

Wong must have seen it on his face because the other sorcerer immediately stepped forward to grip his arm and Stephen didn’t realize how unsteady he was until he leaned into the grip thankfully.

“Stephen?”

He turned his head to look at Tony, whose face plate was lifted, revealing concerned brown eyes. Around them, the other Avengers and a handful of sorcerers stood gaping at the now empty space in front of them. Stephen didn’t think it was really that impressive of a trick, he just sent them back to their homeworld.

“I’m ok.”

Stephen frowned, the words coming out raspy and shaky, betraying his trust.

“He has overexerted his magic dangerously. I’ll portal him back to Kamar-Taj.”

Wong’s words seemed to drift by in a distant way, Stephen’s focus on where Tony’s hand now gripped his shoulder, expression drawn tight with worry. His legs felt unsure, as though he’d boarded a boat in the last few minutes and when he opened his mouth to protest that he was fine, nothing came out.

Quite suddenly Stephen felt his whole world tilt, heard Wong and Tony’s urgent voices, then everything went decidedly black. The last thing he recalled was the warm embrace of the Cloak holding him steady and brushing a hem along his cheek in silent reproach.

\---

When Stephen woke, it was to an unexpected sight.

Usually, in the aftermath of a battle, when his body had given out, Stephen would unfailingly wake to the familiar walls of his bedroom and Wong’s serious eyes. It had become something of a routine, along with a cup of tea and an impassioned lecture.

Now, as Stephen glanced around the room, he was surprised to find himself not in the Sanctum, but in the Tower. Tony’s bedroom to be specific…well he supposed it was technically their bedroom, but it was still disorienting.

He had just begun to sit up when the door swung open and Tony entered the room, iron suit gone, replaced with a plain grey T-shirt and black sweats, “don’t move.”

Stephen blinked.

Tony was at his side, carefully guiding him back into a laying position, eyes focused on his task, avoiding Stephens. Once he was back in his prone position, Tony sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the glass of water on the side table. Stephen hadn’t realized how parched he was until then, so instead of asking the millions of questions rolling through his mind, he drank from the glass greedily.

He handed it back only to be met with Tony’s own questions, “how are you feeling? Do you need more water? Friday said you’d be dehydrated-”

“Tony,” Stephen interrupted the flow of words with a sigh. “Why am I here?”

That earned a sheepish look, “Wong said you needed somewhere to rest while he and the other sorcerers sorted out the traitor. He wasn’t confident the Sanctum was safe.”

“Oh,” that did make sense. Stephen supposed if he woke up anywhere else, he might have been more confused but for course he’d end up here if the Sanctum couldn’t be used. He and Tony might have only been dating for a few months, but this space had already begun to feel like home. “Alright then. Is everyone ok?”

“They’re fine Stephen,” Tony replied with a roll of his eyes. “But how are _you_ feeling?”

“Tired,” he answered honestly. “Like I’ve been crushed by a building.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t-”

“We’d be dead.”

Another sigh.

Stephen was utterly unsurprised when Tony shifted to lay next to him, tugging back the comforter and sliding into the space. Once he was settled, Stephen rolled eagerly until they were pressed close together, finding lean hard muscle infinitely more comfortable then his pillow in that moment.

“You scared me,” Tony whispered.

Stephen hummed.

“Not even an apology?”

“I’ll apologize once you stop scaring _me.”_

“Not likely to happen.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
